


Muggles

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Sirius falls in love with a muggle





	Muggles

Sirius had no clue where he was. He went with James and Lily to get everything ready for the wedding, but then they took off somewhere, leaving Sirius alone in London. Muggle London. He was fine to wander through a muggle city when he was with people who knew where they were, but now that he was alone, he had no clue what he was doing.

He finally gives up his search and walks into a small cafe. The little bell above the door rings, letting everyone in the crowded building know that they will have to wait in line with yet another person. Not expecting this many people, Sirius orders a black coffee and turns to leave. Just as he pushes on the door, he sees you, hunched over your book with a melting iced coffee on the table in front of you.

“Is this seat taken?” Sirius asks, already pulling the seat across from you out.

“No, go ahead,” you mumble, not looking up.

“What are you studying?”

“History,” you reply, still refusing to look at him.

“Oh, really? What kind?”

“Enlightenment.” You finally look up at the man who insists on ruining your attempt at studying. You weren’t entirely sure who you were expecting to see, but when you see Sirius, you are completely taken aback. Locke’s principal idea is soon forgotten. You shut your book and take a sip out of your drink.

“Enlightenment?”

“Oh, it’s basically this time in history that everyone spent learning things. It’s fascinating how these ideas have impacted society!” Your eyes light up as you begin to tell him about it. “I’m sorry. No one ever listens to my history rants.”

“No, no. It’s interesting, really.” He pauses for a moment before saying, “I’m Sirius.”

“I believed you,” you respond.

He chuckles. “No, I mean, my name is Sirius. Like the star.”

You feel your cheeks heat up. “Oh, um, I’m (Y/N).”

“Don’t worry, you aren’t the first person to make that mistake.”

“So, Sirius, what are some of your obscure interests?”

Without thinking, he responds, “My friends will laugh at me if they ever find out, but I love alchemy. I constantly read Remus’s books.”

“Alchemy?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, not in like a magic way because magic totally isn’t real.”

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” You grab a pen and write your number on his arm. “I’ve got to go, but I look forward to seeing you again.”

~~~

Almost a year after meeting him, you convince him to move in with you. He carries the boxes into your flat, and it takes everything in him not to use magic. James told him to tell you, but Sirius didn’t listen.

Sirius was certain that if you found out about wizards, they would find out about you. His family was already looking for things to use against him, and if they found out he was dating a muggle, they wouldn’t hesitate to make your life hell.

“God, Sirius, it’s like you’ve never moved before,” you joke, grabbing a few boxes from him. 

He laughs uncomfortably. “Not like this.”

“What do you mean?”

He quickly tries to recover from his mistake. “I mean, I generally have a lot of help.”

“We could have called them. I’m sure they would have come. Besides, Remus said he was ‘thrilled’ to have you out of his place.”

“Now, I’m your problem,” he says, kissing you.

~~~

“Sirius Black!” the letter screams at him. He tries to muffle it, so you can sleep. “I heard you were dating a muggle. As if you hadn’t done enough to disgrace this family!”

You stand behind the corner, watching in confusion as a letter yells at your boyfriend.

“You were bad enough at Hogwarts! Now, I hear you’re living with a muggle! Merlin, Sirius, I cannot believe you! I hope you don’t plan on coming back, because you will not have a home again.” The letter tears itself to pieces and falls onto the floor.

“Sirius?” you ask, stepping into the room. “What was that?”

“(Y/N)! You’re up! How did you sleep?” He kicks the letter under the couch. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“(Y/N), love, sit down,” he says before explaining every piece of the wizarding world and the truth of his family to you. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Thank you for telling me, and now that I know, I want you to use magic like you used to because watching you try to cook hurts.”

He laughs. “I can’t exactly use magic in front of you. Not until we’re married anyway.”

“Then let’s get married.”


End file.
